Indifferent
by Bacon n' Eggs
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] "You didn't really seem like the type, at first look," she said. Fuji chuckled softly. "Well, you know what they say. Don't judge a book by its cover," he chided.
1. Chapter 1: Crazed Notions

_**Disclaimer:**I do not own Prince of Tennis or any other content in this fan fiction. I only own my ideas and plot. If I did, however, own PoT, FujiRyo would definitely happen, whether it was shonen-ai, yaoi, or Ryoma turning into a girl, it wouldn't matter. FujiRyo would one way or another, happen… and Sakuno, Tomo, Horio, and Akutsu would all go die a long and painful death by my friend Nikki slitting their throats in their sleep while feeding them superglue to glue their mouths and throats shut so they'd choke on their own blood and she'd cut off their toes and hang them by their toe nubs over a cauldron of boiling hydrochloric acid… Originally, that death was planned by me, but hey. It is a free country, or so they say. Now, I will stop rambling. XDD_

_

* * *

_

**Summary: **Well, you must read the story. With every new chapter, I change the summary to a dramatic line from the story that'll make you want to read it. Original summaries never work anymore anyway. XD

* * *

_**Author's Note:** First off, I must thank Plush for writing so many FujixRyo fanfics. She is the one who made me not only see FujiRyo in a different light, but convert me into loving every possible outcome of every emotion used in stories. I could never hope of reaching to her level on fanfics since A.) She just epically pawns, B.) She has more experience, especially with FujiRyo, C.) She's hysterical, unlike me, D.) She updates every time she can. I usually stop and forget, and E.) … She's my idol. You never surpass your idols or get onto their level. At least that's how I look at it. Then they wouldn't be your idol anymore, would they? So yeah, and ugh! I'm rambling again! D: So enough of this. Please review. Took me forever to think up of a base and I still don't know. XD So just work with me, kay? Thank you!_

_- Kacey_

_

* * *

__**Indifferent**  
Chapter 1: Crazed Notions_  
(Started: November 22nd/Finished: November 23rd)

"Ryoma." Ryoma's head snapped up from her resting position on her hand to look at her mother.

"Hai?" responded Ryoma.

"You should finish packing. We'll be heading off soon," replied Rinko. Ryoma groggily turned her head and stood from her seat.

"Hai, okaa-san." And with that, Ryoma trailed up to her room to retrieve the rest of her valuables she wished to bring along with her.

As Ryoma was packing away the rest of her clothes, Ryoga walked past the opened door holding Karupin. Seeing his sister, he stopped and leaned against the doorframe, watching with amusement.

"Doesn't someone seem overly enthused?" asked Ryoga, a smile evident in his voice; Ryoma could tell even with her back turned. She sighed.

"At least I beat someone," replied Ryoma. Ryoga chuckled.

"It's not that bad. I heard at Seishun Academy, they specialize in their tennis clubs." Still packing, Ryoma asked Ryoga questions that seemed as if she was not interested.

"Are they combined?" she asked. Ryoga smirked.

"Nope. There's a girl's tennis team and a boy's. Sucks to be you since you like things more of a challenge. The girl's tennis team is a bit… lagging on the challenge side, if I may say so myself." Ryoma gave a sigh that sounded more like an exhaled laugh.

"Then I suppose I'm not joining. What's the point if there's no real challenge?" Ryoma slowly dropped what she was packing. "Unless…" Ryoma smirked. Ryoga lifted his eyebrows at her, slowly petting Karupin.

"Unless what?" Ryoma turned to face her brother, a smirk wide on her face.

"You once said that I had a boy's chest, didn't you?" Ryoga stared at his sister.

"Hai?" he answered.

"Do I still have it?" inquired Ryoma. Ryoga's face paled.

"No. No, you're not," came Ryoga. Ryoma folded her arms across her chest.

"And why not?" asked Ryoma, smirk still clear on her face.

"Well one, you're a girl. And if I don't know any better, girls can't magically turn into boys. And two, even if you are flat-chested, you still look too feminine. And three… you'll get in trouble and become the biggest liar on the entire planet." Ryoma seemed unfazed by her brother's facts. "Not to mention," started Ryoga as he walked towards his sister. Karupin climbing up to his shoulder as he grabbed a strand of her hair in is fingers. "Your hair flows down to your rib cage. What will people think if they see a _boy_ with this long of hair?" Ryoma just shrugged as if it was nothing and gave a quick answer.

"There are more men out in the world who have longer hair than mine. I mean, even oyaji had longer hair than me." Ryoga shook his head.

"You'll still look like a girl. And if I'm not mistaken, that'll leave some pretty big rumors and you might just be a new victim for the local… persecutor." Ryoma rolled her eyes.

"You could have just said 'bully,' you know." Ryoga smirked.

"Now where's the fun in that? But there's another option. Cut it." Ryoma froze from packing her bags. Her head whipped up to her brother.

"Are you out of you mind?! I can't cut it! Then I'll be trapped as a boy forever, and I really don't want to live a life like that." Ryoga shrugged.

"Your problem, not mine. Though I know I'll get dragged in sometime and it's all going to suck. Dare I say more?"

"Che." Ryoma started to pack again. "No need, but know this. My mind is still set on this 'crazed notion,' in which I know you're dying to call it. You cannot change my decision for wanting this." Ryoga sighed before turning towards the door. When he reached it, he looked over his shoulder, looking completely beaten.

"Shimeta, you win. If you're still locked on not cutting your hair, then fine; you can get a wig. Don't look at me like that. Know it's for the best. _(A/N: Alrighty, so I changed it around. Now it's the opposite of it all and I'm happy because I don't feel like a stealer now. XD) _Also, talk to okaa-san and otou-sanabout this. You can't forget them and if approved…" Ryoga looked his sister from head to toe. "… You're going to need to get some extra shopping." And with that, Ryoga left the room.

Ryoma closed her suitcase after listening to the words that came out of her brother's mouth. He gave up. _'Well, that's a first,'_ thought Ryoma. She couldn't help but just smile to herself and skip while holding her suitcase. She laid her suitcase at the end of the stairs and skipped into the kitchen, looking for her dear mother. In her stead, she saw her perverted oyaji. Ryoma rolled her eyes as he was reading the "newspaper." Yeah right! Ryoma laughed at the thought and walked up to the table. Nanjiroh heard his daughter and slowly put the newspaper down. Ryoma found him staring at her strangely.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Ryoma just shrugged.

"You shall see. Where's okaa-san?" Nanjiroh still looked warily at his daughter.

"Wait a sec… is your PMS moment finally passing?" Nanjiroh asked a little too enthusiastically. Ryoma just rolled her eyes at her father.

"Baka! No, but seriously. Where's okaa-san?" Nanjiroh picked his newspaper back up and pointed in the direction of the dining room.

"Over yonder." Ryoma walked into the dining room to find her mother placing tarps over the tables.

"Okaa-san?" Ryoma asked. Rinko looked up at her daughter and smiled.

"Yes dear?" she asked. Ryoma smiled to her side and laid her hands on the covered table, leaning in so her mother could hear from the other end.

"I have… a proposition." Rinko raised her eyebrows at her daughter. "A 'crazed notion,' if I may say so myself."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Finally! I finished Chapter 1! And you know what? In my documents, it's not even three pages long. The heck? XD But I'm happy I was able to think of something. Sorry that this is so short. I'll try to make the next chapter at least 5 pages worth in here. XDD Now, onto the dictionary:_

_**Hai **__-__Yes**  
Okaa-san**__ - Mother; mom**  
Oyaji**__ - Old man**  
Che **__- An interjection. Has no true meaning, but is usually used as the word 'shit.' It can have no meaning whatsoever, like the way t was used above.**  
Shimeta **__- Fine; I give up; Whatever.**  
Sumimasen**__ - I'm sorry._

_Isn't it wonderful? Kidding. XD So, please tell me what you think and ideas would be greatly appreciated. I await your feedback. ^^;_

_- Kacey_


	2. Chapter 2: Looks Pull Off

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing but my own ideas. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**Reviewer's Lot: **__Here, I shall reply to all reviews needing to be answered._

**keikeiaznqueen - **First of all, I did not change Ryoma's gender just because I didn't want to deal with yaoi. In fact, I have a plan to write a fic for them with yaoi and else wise. I just felt that yaoi wasn't going to work out too well with the plot of this story and I also wanted to write at least one fanfic to Ryoma being a girl.

Moreover, what does Twilight have to do with anything? Sure, I've watched it with my friends, though it's nothing special. I basically only made drabbles to it because my friend begged me, but truly, I could care less for Twilight. And what gives you the right to bash me? I have done nothing wrong. If you didn't like what you saw, then why'd you even bother to review? I personally know that you won't read this to hear my words, but I have one question: Are you a coward for making an anonymous review? I don't think I am as retarded as you think. And out of all of the hundreds of people who make Ryoma a girl too, why do you even give a word? Some people may take things the opposite way and may also just do so to anger you. Your words don't faze me since only a retard would right such a review in the first place. I'll keep writing, whether you like it or not. And to be truly honest, your review made me want to right more. You can say all you like, and I know for sure you won't read this, but I'll keep writing. ;P

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Well, looks like I finally got off my lazy bum to start writing again… or more like me still sitting but getting motivated. XD Anyways, as you can see the giant reply above. Try to ignore it as much as possible, but you can read it as well. I don't really care. Anyways, yes, I am not leaving this fan fiction unfinished at any time soon so just bear with me while I try to get through this. ^^; If any of you have suggestions, I'll gladly take them, just don't say them bluntly in front of everyone. Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise. And if you happen to give me an idea, don't be surprised if I don't go "Wow! That's a PERFECT idea! I'll so use that." and so on. I won't do that because if I like it, I'll use it wherever I think would fit best in the story and I shall give you full credit when I get to that information in the story. I just want you to be "Wait, I thought she didn't like it" and flip out. I like making things a bigger surprise then what they're cut out to be. XDD Anyways, I hope you give me a few ideas for I know I will need some in the future. I get major editing block. Now, I shall end my rambling. ^_^

* * *

_**Indifferent**_  
Chapter 2: Looks Pull Off_  
((Started: December 2nd/Finished: December 4th))

"Everyone, please fasten your seatbelts for we shall be taking off very soon. Until we are at a safe altitude, please refrain from loosening your seatbelts. You may unfasten them and move around after you have been giving the signal, o-ke?" Ryoma and Ryoga fastened their seatbelts as the flight attendant ambled passed them. Ryoma stared lazily at the window, seeing her reflection. She supposed that even though she was not permitted to cut her hair, she decided the wig made a decent cover up job. Now, if only she knew if her looks deceived the many people around her. Ryoma twisted in her seat to face Ryoma.

"Ne…" Ryoga turned his head to Ryoma with a raised eyebrow. His sister had _that_ look again, and whenever _that_ look was visible, he knew he'd be getting into a little mischief.

"Yes, chibisuke?" Ryoga asked, almost regretfully. Ryoma only stared at him through curious eyes.

"Do you think that I can pull this off?" Ryoma asked innocently. Ryoga couldn't help but start to laugh at his poor sister; all the while, Ryoma's face was conjuring a scowl that deepened by the second.

"Sure thing. Just get rid of the feminine traces and such and you'll be a natural. Might want to build some muscle too or they may call you an anorexic barbie." _(A/N: My friends call me that because I don't eat much. XD)_

"Che. Shimeta," replied Ryoma and she turned back in her seat. Ryoga was beaming from ear to ear at his sister's reaction.

"Well, I suppose I should start calling you bro from now on. Unless you want me to act like a poor and blind older brother always running into you thinking you're my long, lost sister," retorted Ryoga as he faked trying to feel his way around while looking lifelessly at the window. "Ryoma, my sister. Where are you?" Ryoma hit Ryoga in the stomach and crossed her arms. Ryoga grabbed his stomach pretending the hit hurt him and started to laugh.

"Baka!" Ryoma yelled as she pouted. Brothers could be so annoying at times.

After 15 minutes of their quarrelling, the flight attendant announced that they were at a safe height and speed for them to move around. Ryoma unbuckled her seatbelt and stood. Ryoga looked up from his tennis magazine and gave his sister a questioning look.

"And where are you off to?" Ryoga asked. Ryoma squeezed herself out into the isle before replying.

"Ponta. Would you like anything?" Ryoga shook his head.

"Iie. But get back soon unless you want to hear the wrath of oyaji. Especially because of what you'll be putting yourself through this year," replied Ryoga as he continued to read his magazine.

"Che. Shimeta," responded Ryoma as she walked to another compartment of the plane. Once she spotted it, she went over to a vending machine. (_A/N: Hey, hey! I know what you're thinking, but the plane I was on had a vending machine in it so nhm! ;P Doesn't matter if it's queer, it's just there. XD_) Ryoma punched the Ponta button and as she picked it up, she heard someone speak behind her in Japanese.

"Are you Japanese?" he asked. Ryoma turned around a smirked.

"I sure am," she replied in perfect Japanese. The boy chuckled.

"I thought as much. So, I take it you will be heading to Seishun Gakuen for your schooling?" he asked. Ryoma raised an inquiring eyebrow as she looked at the older boy.

"Yes?" The boy chuckled again as he saw the look on her face.

"I just knew it. It just seemed that a boy like you would go to Seishun." Ryoma nearly froze. He had just called her a guy. Nobody calls her a guy. Wait until she gets her han-… Wait a second, she was disguised as a boy in the first place. Ryoma literally felt like slapping herself there on the spot. It amazed her that she had not revealed her secret through that short period of time and covered up her shock.

"Aa. So, what of you?" Ryoma asked. The man seemed young enough, like he was 17, so she didn't hold back the question.

"I attend Rikkaidai. I'm a 3rd year and the buchou of the tennis team, Yukimura," he replied. Ryoma smirked at the boy.

"What a pleasure to meet you. My name is Ryoma. I will be joining the tennis team so I hope to play you in the future." This time, it was Yukimura's turn to smirk.

"Oh, but what a pleasure that'll be. I look forward to that moment," said Yukimura.

"Until then," Ryoma said while waving her hand. Ryoma easily found her way back to her seat by Ryoga. Ryoga didn't even avert his eyes from his magazine as Ryoma resumed her seat next to him.

"Get the Ponta?" he asked. Ryoma opened up the can and took a sip.

"Aa," she replied. Ryoga smirked lightly as he continued reading.

"Mission accomplished." Ryoga began to chuckle as Ryoma took this opportunity to hit Ryoga… hard. "Ow!"

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma said.

"What was that for?" Ryoga asked when the pain washed away from his expression. Ryoma looked at her brother as if he was dressed as a banana. (_A/N:_ _You know, the look you give someone if they're crazy? My friend was dressed as a banana and I just gave him a look and asked "Why?" That kinda look, just not squinting your eyes… oh well. Whatever. XD_)

"For being an idiot," replied Ryoma as she smugly drank the rest of her Ponta.

"Cross-dressing sisters. Those looks won't pull off in front of me," Ryoga muttered. Ryoma looked back at her brother.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing," Ryoga said while putting on a smile.

"I thought as much," Ryoma said before looking out the window.

'_Scary,'_ Ryoga thought as he watched his sister before engulfing himself back into the magazine.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Yush! Finally, got chapter 2 down. So, what'd you think? And yes, I added Yukimura. I like Yukimura actually. He seemed like another Fuji in a few fan fictions that I've read. Both sadistic. XD I promise you that Fuji will appear in either the next chapter and if not, then he will definitely make an appearance in the 4__th__. You can count on that. Now, onto the other part._

_Even if I am a beta-reader myself, we all miss a few things when we read our own work. I do not have a beta for this story, but I would very much like at least one. Really, I'd prefer two, but I can always reread my own work to try and find any lingering errors. So, if any of you have at least a great grammar experience and will not bash my work or plot, please consider being my beta for this story if you feel up to it. You must also be determined to stick with this job. Of course I know life get's in the way, but if you do become my beta, make sure you tell me if you can't do it just et or if you have to stop. I won't mind it at that. I'll just be angered if you don't tell me at all. XD _

_So, please, give it a thought. Sankyuu! :D_

_**Ok-e**__ - OK_

_**Ne**__ - Hey_

_**Chibisuke **__- Ryoga's pet name for Ryoma. I heard it meant "Cute White Dragon" or "Cute White Baby Dragon?" I dunno. Somewhere along those lines. XD_

_**Shimeta **__- Whatever_

_**Baka**__- Idiot_

_**Iie **__- No_

_**Che**__ - An interjection; 'Shit', 'Damn', are the common definitions. Otherwise, it's used just as meaningless answer._

_**Aa**__ - Yeah, Sure, Okay, Uh-huh, Right._

_Did I forget any? XD_

_- Kacey 3_


	3. Chapter 3: Curious Encounters

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own P.o.T. or any other content included in this fanfiction. All OC's and ideas, however, are mine, if not said otherwise.

* * *

**Summary:**_ Fuji watched as Yukimura talked to a panic-stricken Ryoma. After gesturing to her, she calmed down, mouthing a "Thank you." _'What the heck is going on here?'

* * *

**Author's Note:**__ Bejeezus! This one took me long enough to figure out what to do. Never in my life has it been so hard as to figure out what to start it off with. Damn writer's block. XD But I would like to say this: __**CHAPTER 2 HAS BEEN REVISED AND CONTAINS MORE CONTENT THAN BEFORE. PLEASE REREAD FOR THE NEW DETAILS OR YOU MAY BE LOST. **__So yeah, hopefully that'll catch your eye and to reread. XDD Also, I think I might be putting Recaps at the very beginning, so yeah. Lol Oh, by the way, Ryoma is 15 in this fic, if I haven't said anything earlier. Forgot to mention, sorry. XD And dear lord. Sorry if Ryoma and Fuji seem a little OC. The only time I've ever seen Fuji snap was at the finals in the series. I just wanted to make it seem like he was flipping out with a smile on his face… Whoa, creepy. XDD And remember, Ryoma is a girl in here so of course she's… or he… no, no, she (XD) is going to be a little OC, so please bear with me. I'm trying, but apparently not hard enough. So, yeah. Eheh. Enjoy! XD

* * *

**Reviewer's Lot: **_

**KirbyKyoto or KK **_- _It can also mean that, but it can also mean the other meaning as well. I dunno. I blame the internet. XD**  
Nightmare221 **- Aw, thanks! However, I'm not really that amazing. Compared to everyone else on here, I'm just an amateur, but thanks anyways. Yeah, I'm not much of a Twilight fan either. I just like the werewolf-but-not-technically-werewolf pack. XDD And that's quite okay. I kinda vented as well.**  
Akira loves slytherin pocky **- Yes. A scared Ryoga is a _good _Ryoga. *pets Ryoga* Isn't that right? XD

* * *

**Indifferent**_  
Chapter 3: Curious Encounters_  
((Started: December 21st/Finished: January 07th))

-- _Recap_ --

"I attend Rikkaidai. I'm a 3rd year and the buchou of the tennis team, Yukimura," he replied. Ryoma smirked at the man.

"What a pleasure to meet you. My name is Ryoma. I will be joining the tennis team so I hope to play you in the future." This time, it was Yukimura's turn to smirk. (Yes, Yes. I know they usually give their full names, but hey. I don't care. They're coming from America for crying out loud! Well… Yukimura that is. Lol XDD)

"Oh, but what a pleasure that'll be. I look forward to that moment," said Yukimura.

"Until then," Ryoma said while waving her hand.

* * *

Ryoma stepped out of the car to look at their "house." She raised an eyebrow in her father's direction.

"A temple?" she asked. Nanjiroh's face conceived a wide smile.

"I already told you, I'm doing this for a friend. Just deal with it, _daughter_," taunted Nanjiroh. Ryoma tensed and scowled at her father.

"Baka, oyaji! Don't you dare blow it! Not now, at least," Ryoma yelled. Nanjiroh only smirked and carried his luggage to the house.

"Aye, aye seishonun," Nanjiroh said. Ryoma's scowl only deepened as she stared daggers through her father's back. Ryoga grinned and took this as a chance to give his sister a noogie.

"Gah!" Ryoma yelled as pressure was quickly added to her head and neck.

"Chibisuke! What's up?" Ryoga asked with much more enthusiasm then what was needed.

"Your head if you don't let go of me NOW!" Ryoma retorted. Ryoga kept his sister under his right arm as he looked off into the distance.

"Ah, chibisuke. All talk and no action. Truly, what are you going to do with your life?"

"I'll live it the way _I _want; far away from _you_. And I would let go within the next 5 seconds because I think I-" Ryoga released Ryoma from his hold like she was a raging fire… Well, practically she was if he thought about what she was going to say. Ryoga shuddered.

"Okay, okay! Just kidding, chibisuke. Just kidding. Eheh," Ryoga said with wary eyes. Ryoma glared at her brother as she slowly straightened her posture. To her dismay, her mother draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Mou, Ryoga. You have to be careful; she's fragile," Rinko said. Ryoma sneered as she wriggled from under her mother's arm.

"Okaa-san! You can't go around saying your _son _is fragile!" Ryoma was clearly upset her mother used 'she.' "And getting hugs is no exception. Only Ryoga's hugs would be appropriate since he is, indeed, a guy. Hard to beleive but still." Ryoga sneered but then smiled widely as he was going to hug his sister until her eyes snapped over in his direction. "Don't even go there!" she said. Ryoga laughed nervously. She outran the devil in his own marathon every month. He was surprised she wasn't nominated Queen of Hell yet.

"Mou, chibisuke," Ryoga said. Ryoma smirked and carried her luggage over to the house.

"Ryoma! Let me help you!" Ryoma gave an irritated sigh before she replied.

"Okaa-san! You're making me seem like a frail boy!"

"But you _are_ a frail boy," Rinko replied.

"Am not!" retorted Ryoma.

"Are too, chibisuke!" Ryoga shouted. Ryoma grumbled death plans to herself as she disappeared into the house. Ryoga gave a light chuckle and began to help his mother carry the rest of the luggage inside.

* * *

Ryoma was sprawled across her bed, slowly petting Karupin. She stared at the ceiling, making different faces each time she thought about something. Ryoma rolled onto her stomach to look at her pictures arranged on her end table.

"Hmm…" she mumbled as she closed her eyes. She was tired, but didn't want to go to sleep. She had school the next day, and truly, she had no wish to go. A thought ran through Ryoma's mind. Yukimura.

How could he, a young, frail looking boy with such feminine features actually make it into the captain position of the Rikkai Dai tennis team? It seemed clearly impossible, or so she thought. Perhaps he won't be just a rival, but also a friend as well? He seemed like she'd be able to get along with him. She just hoped that possibly, hopefully, not everyone at Seigaku would be loud and nosy. She doesn't really need too many friends anyway. Just make mere acquaintances with the team, she supposed. Ryoma knew she'd get on the team no matter what. She supposed that's how she became so cocky. Honestly, it's all going to catch up with her in the end.

"Meow." Ryoma looked over to the noise to find her cat staring at her. Ryoma pet the cat softly as Karupin knelt into the touch.

"Ne, Karupin. You think I'll be able to live through this year?" she asked.

"Meow," Karupin replied as he started to play with the sheets. Ryoma only stared at her cat and gave a sigh. She took that as a "Possibly, most likely" from her cat. Even though, Ryoma couldn't help but smile at her cat and his play.

* * *

**The Next Morning  
6:30 A.M. - Echizen Household**

"'Morning, Ryoma," Rinko said cheerfully to her daughter while she cooked breakfast.

"Ngh," Ryoma groaned as she sat at the table. Folding her arms, Ryoma placed her head on them as she rested on the table. Ryoga just stared at his sister, knowing she probably suffered from insomnia last night.

"You gonna be okay, chibisuke?" he asked. Ryoma nodded slowly before pulling her head back up.

"Just tired," she said. Rinko smiled as she placed a Japanese style breakfast in front of them all. Ryoma stared at the food before looking up at her mother.

"I knew it was your first day of school, so I made Japanese. Hope you like it." Ryoma smiled slightly and nodded.

"Domo."

After breakfast, Ryoma headed off to school, walking, of course. Ryoga decided to accompany her since it was her first true day of school being a boy and he was heading off to the courts a block past the school.

"Be sure not to slip up," Ryoga said. Ryoma scowled.

"I won't slip up. That's your job," Ryoma replied with a smirk. Ryoga put his arms behind his head.

"Mou… With that cockiness, I don't think they'd ever think that you'd be a girl." Ryoma shrugged.

"It just came with the package, I suppose." Ryoga smirked to himself as they continued to walk. The rest of the walk was left in silence. Ryoga left Ryoma to the school after he made sure she'd be alright and headed off to the street courts.

Ryoma stepped into the school lobby and looked around her. It was a simple school, but a very nice one, nonetheless. She looked over to her left and found a little hallway leading off to the faculty office. Once found, Ryoma walked into the office to find the principal talking to his secretary. The principal turned around, finding Ryoma. He smiled and walked over to shake Ryoma's hand.

"Echizen Ryoma, I presume?" Ryoma nodded.

"And you are… the principal?" she asked. The man smiled and nodded.

"Takada Omashi. A pleasure. I shall escort you to your homeroom so you may receive everything else you need, alright?" he said. Ryoma nodded.

"Arigatou," she said and followed Takada through the halls.

"Minna, we have a new student today. Please welcome Echizen Ryoma who had just recently moved here from America." Ryoma stood at the front of the room, eyes glazed over in boredom. She could tell everyone was staring. Looks like she'd be the shiny new toy for a long time. Joy. Everyone stared at her expectantly.

"Echizen Ryoma. Yoroshuku," she answered. The teacher only smiled and scanned the classroom. "Well then, Echizen. Would you please take the seat next to Horio? Horio, rise so Echizen knows where you are," she said.

"H-Hai!" Horio stood up in a flash, waiting for Ryoma to walk over. Ryoma found her seat and sat down.

"Domo," She said. Horio laughed.

"No problem," he replied. Ryoma dazed off throughout the entire day, as she had always done in America. It was just very boring. She'd get good marks regardless if she paid attention or not. So, she decided to just not pay attention. She just wanted to escape to the tennis club.

* * *

To her dismay, there were still three more periods for the day until she would be able to escape to tennis. You got it. It was lunchtime.

Ryoma was sitting at a table with Horio, the other two boys to which she had forgotten their names, a loud girl who could rival Horio's voice called Tomo, and a sheepish girl who Ryoma swore "liked" her. She had also forgotten her name as well. Started with an 'S', but oh well.

A couple tables away sat the tennis regulars. Ryoma kept on eyeing them for some reason and her eyes kept on falling on a certain brown-haired boy.

'_He looks like a girl_,' she thought. Ryoma shook her thoughts off her mind and continued eating, never taking another glance at the table. At the regular table, however, a certain brunette kept on glancing over at the new first year. His redhead friend smiled at him.

"Ne, Fujiko! What are you looking at?" he asked. Fuji turned to his friend and smiled. He jerked his thumb in Ryoma's direction.

"That's the new transfer, right… Echizen Ryoma?" Eiji looked over Fuji to find the first year Fuji had pointed to.

"Aa, that's him. You know, I kinda just want to glomp him," said Eiji. Fuji gave a light chuckle and stood from his seat. Eiji gave him an inquiring look, as did the other regulars.

"Ano, Fuji-senpai… Where are you off too?" Momo asked. Fuji only smiled at them all.

"Oh, nowhere special. Just have something to do," he replied. Everyone's gaze lingered on the Tensai for a few seconds, but they all just shrugged it off. Fuji's smile widened as he began to walk to the freshman table.

Horio nudged Ryoma's elbow. Ryoma suppressed an irritated "What?" and looked at him.

"Fuji-senpai is coming over here… and he's looking at you." Ryoma looked at Horio for a more in-depth explanation, but it seemed she wasn't getting one. '_Fuji-senpai? Who's he and why-_,' Ryoma never finished her thoughts as she turned around to see the brunette she had been looking at earlier gracefully walk over to the table. He sat right across from Ryoma, his smile never faltering.

Ryoma was beyond shocked. She was petrified. Even though he was beautiful, he looked demented. She couldn't help but think he seemed familiar too, but what was important now was why he was here.

"You are… Echizen Ryoma, correct?" he asked. Ryoma slowly nodded, still staring at Fuji. "Fuji Syuusuke, 3rd year and member of the tennis team. Pleasure to meet you," he said while holding out his hand. Ryoma only stared at it, afraid as if she was going to get shocked. Fuji meant to laugh inwardly but it was voiced as well. Ryoma looked at him expectantly. "Don't worry. I don't bite. Just being a friendly person, is all. I'm not trying to coax you or anything," he said. Fuji swore he saw Ryoma's defense falter a bit and relax as she took his hand.

'_So soft_,' she thought to herself. Fuji's eyes opened for a split second, closing just as fast as they had been open, hoping Ryoma didn't see them. But she had. She was awed by how clear his eyes were; they were such a pretty crystal blue. She realized why he kept his eyes closed though. They were very menacing.

"What was that?" he asked with a smile. Ryoma froze in confusion. Had she said something?

"W-What?" she asked. Fuji's smile was still wide on his face. It was starting to confuse her even more.

"You said 'So soft,' or something along those lines. What did you mean?" He asked. Ryoma felt her face flush as she realized she had not only spoken her thoughts unconsciously, but her hand was still in Fuji's.

"Sumimasen!" She said as she quickly let go of Fuji's hand. Fuji felt the warmth slowly fade from his hands and he inwardly sighed. It somewhat felt… nice? He supposed so.

"It's quite alright. Really, it is," he said. Ryoma sighed and smirked.

"So, what do you _really_ want from over here?" she asked. Fuji's smile twitched a bit. Wow, smart boy. Fuji shook it off with a smile and decided to play dumb.

"Whatever do you mean? I already told you my reason for being here," he replied. Ryoma was still smirking at Fuji.

"Truly? Come on, senpai. Didn't your mother ever tell you not to lie to your kohais'?" she asked. Fuji chuckled.

"Well then, I suppose I'm caught." Ryoma smiled in victory. Fuji, being the genius he was, already had a plan. "I was simply wondering if you were interested enough in accompanying the regulars to tennis practice. We could use another player, you know." Ryoma's smirk widened, if possible, and looked at Fuji.

"I suppose I could fit in sometime," she replied. Fuji smiled to reveal perfect white teeth this time. Ryoma's breath hitched in her voice. He was so paralyzing that it makes her so nervous around him. Will she forever have to deal with that? Iie, she should stop thinking negative thoughts. Her senpai was being nice to her. She can't blow it now.

"Also," Fuji added. Ryoma looked up at Ryoma. "Just wondering that after practice, you'd maybe like to hang out with us all? We'll be going to our teammate's sushi restaurant later and you're more than welcome to come along with us," he smiled again. Ryoma smiled for a few seconds before nodding.

"Perhaps," she replied. Fuji nodded and stood from his seat.

"Well then, Echizen. I shall see you act practice. Have a pleasant day and I hope you enjoy school here," he said.

"Thank you, Fuji-senpai. I really appreciate it," replied Ryoma. Fuji glanced back at Ryoma before gently waving his hand in the air to rejoin the other regulars. Ryoma looked at her hand. Why was she getting nervous around him? He's just a boy. Wait a second, she knows why. She feels as if he can see right through her, especially when his eyes are open. He may seem a bit creepy, but she could see that he was nice. What the heck happened to her cockiness? She knew half of it was fake since she's very shy, but she didn't expect it to melt away _that_ fast. Truly, who is this Fuji? The _true_ Fuji, that is.

'_Oh well.'_ Ryoma thought. _'I'm bound to find out later.'_ And for the rest of classes, Ryoma's mind kept on wandering to the slim and delicate figure she had encountered at lunch earlier that day.

* * *

"Finally," Ryoma muttered to herself. It was time to attend clubs and it was a must to signup. That is the only reason she is going through this hell and she'd be damned if she backed down now.

Ryoma was on her way to the tennis courts. No, she had not brought her supplies since A.) She was a first year and B.) She didn't want to seem too conceited. So she had left it at home and all, considering it her first day at Seishun.

Ryoma walked straight onto the courts to see everyone there. She looked around, hoping to spot Fuji. She looked to her left to find a familiar brunette standing there. Ryoma smiled and started to turn in that direction until she noticed someone else stood by his side. He looked like he had blue, wavy hair from this distance and a green headband. He wore yellow tennis attire and looked very frail…

Ryoma's squinted eyes widened as she stared at the two boys about 20 feet away. _'Yukimura!'_ she thought. _'But… why is he here? At Seigaku?'_ Ryoma was interrupted from her thoughts as the latter discovered she was there.

"Hey, Ryoma-chan!" Ryoma stared in the direction of the voice to realize it was, indeed, Yukimura. Ryoma didn't even flinch at the use of her first name. It was her fault anyway, not giving her last name though; not that she really cared. She decided to walk over to him. Fuji gave his friend a quizzical look.

"You know him?" he asked. Yukimura smiled.

"Only a little," Yukimura replied.

"Apparently _quite _a bit then, if you have time to give him a pet name," Fuji said, recalling Yukimura's use of "Ryoma-chan." Yukimura gave his friend a… pouting scowl? _'Is that even possible? Well, it _is_ Yukimura, but… Oh forget it.'_ Fuji thought to himself.

"Come now. We both had met on the plane en route to here and we talked for a bit. _He's_ quite nice, you know?" Fuji furrowed his eyebrows.

'_Was it necessary for him to put emphasis on "he"? Honestly, what's going on here?' _Fuji began trying to think up answers, but to no avail. Yukimura was one of his best friends, rival or not. He was one of the very few who could get under his shield and be allowed to stay there. And no matter what, Yukimura always left the tensai befuddled.

Ryoma stopped in front of the two as Fuji and Yukimura both gave him a smile. Ryoma smiled at the both of them, but the one he gave to Yukimura was different. But of course it was different; everyone gave Yukimura a different smile. And those smiles were always true. Ryoma then turned to Fuji.

"Fuji-senpai, I didn't know you knew Yukimura-san," she said. Fuji gave a small laugh.

"Saa, you never did ask, you know," he replied. Ryoma smirked.

"Touché." Fuji smiled.

"But yes, I know him. We're actually pretty close friends, to be exact," he replied. Ryoma looked up at Yukimura and Fuji, giving them both smirks.

"Mada mada," she said. Yukimura laughed.

"Ne, Ryoma. Could I have a word, please?" he asked. Ryoma nodded and followed Yukimura to a spot out of earshot. Even though Fuji wasn't allowed to hear, that didn't mean he was banned from observing.

From far away, he saw Yukimura with a normal look upon his face, talking to Ryoma. At first, she was calm, but then she immediately tensed. Her face looked quite panicked, but Yukimura held up a hand for her to calm down. Yukimura said something and Fuji tried to lip-read from afar. Man, did he wish he was Eiji at the moment.

Fuji looked closely and it looked like Yukimura had said "--worry-- I won't tell." Fuji's brows furrowed again in frustration. That didn't make any sense, except for the last part, but he had no idea what it meant. He watched Ryoma again as she became relaxed again.

'_What could possibly be going on here?'_ Fuji asked himself. He watched Ryoma again as it looked as if she had just told Yukimura "Thank you." Fuji blinked. What did Yukimura do exactly? Fuji couldn't think about it anymore as he saw Eiji walk over to Ryoma, obviously asking her questions. After a few nods and yes', Eiji hugged Ryoma, grabbed her wrist, and dragged her onto the courts of doom. He'd be there for awhile, Fuji was sure of it.

Meanwhile, Yukimura was waltzing back to his spot next to Fuji. Yukimura stopped back exactly where he was before, smiled, and gave a soft laugh.

"What was _that_ about?" Fuji interrogated. Yukimura's smile only widened as he replied cheerfully.

"My dear Syuusuke. I have no idea what it is that you are talking about." Fuji gave a playful glare at his friend who's expression never faltered.

"You know. _That_ meaning talking to Ryoma and he starting to panic but quickly calming. You know?" Yukimura hummed a little.

"Really? He panicked? Didn't seem like panicking to me. You sure you aren't hallucinating?" Yukimura questioned. Fuji raised an eyebrow.

"No?" he replied. Yukimura stared mischievously at Fuji. Curiosity was about to kill the cat.

"Syuusuke, are you on drugs? It's LSD, isn't it?" he asked. Fuji jumped an inch from the surprise, eyes wide open. Ah, there he goes again; getting under his mask.

"No!" he yelled. Well, it wasn't technically yelling since he doesn't yell, just a raising in his voice, you'd suppose. Yukimura laughed inwardly, and even though it wasn't voiced, Fuji heard it ringing through his ears. _'Crap.'_ he thought.

"Fuji Syuusuke. How _dare _you do drugs." Yukimura voiced at a fairly loud volume. Now, they had the entire tennis club's attention. Even Eiji let go of Ryoma as the two looked over at the friends. "What would you mother think? What would _Yuuta _think?" Yukimura stressed. Fuji glared at the smiling bluenette before him. Yukimura knew Fuji wasn't doing drugs; he just _loved _to make his life a living hell though. _'Oh, and look! Here comes Tezuka.'_

Tezuka walked up to the both of them, obviously irked at the over-voiced conversation. Fuji glanced to his left and his eyebrows scrunched a bit. _'The world hates me today,'_ he thought.

"Fuji…" Tezuka began in a death voice. Fuji nearly growled but found that slightly childish. Then again, he hung out with a childish 17 year old. Fuji cursed under his breath.

"Now, before you say anything, I did _nothing_. Absolutely _**nothing**_wrong, got it? I am not on drugs. If anyone is, it's this childish, blue-haired 17 year old who has nothing better to do than make my life a living hell." Strange. Fuji said that all with a smile. Yukimura laughed and playfully rolled his eyes before closing them.

"Guilty as charged, minus the drugs," he said. Tezuka eyed both of them warily. Ryoma was watching from the distance and found this very amusing.

"Oi, Fujiko! Are you being bad again?" Eiji yelled.

'_Again?'_ Fuji asked in his head. _'Since when… Damn you, Yukimura.'_ Tezuka still eyed Fuji.

"Fuji," he said again. Fuji looked at Tezuka and took two steps back waving his hands in front of him.

"I didn't do it. It swear!" he said with a fake laugh. Yukimura draped an arm around Fuji's shoulder. Fuji glared at his friend. "Jerk-off," he breathed. Yukimura opened his eyes with a menacing smile.

"What was that, Fuji-kun?" he asked. Fuji's smile turned into a light smirk.

"You heard me," he replied. Yukimura faced Fuji.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" he asked. Fuji smiled and shifted his wait to his left leg.

"Saa, possibly, but not here. Later, since practice will begin soon," he said. Yukimura smiled.

"Sure thing. Oh, and Tezuka…" Tezuka looked back at the two. "Fuji really isn't on drugs. Just thought it'd be fun." Tezuka nodded, a little irritated. He never learns from Yukimura's pranks. He truly doesn't and nobody else does either. Quite a shame, he supposed. With that, Tezuka walked away. Yukimura turned back to Fuji. "So, I see you've talked to him."

"Yup. Just like you said, boss," Fuji replied.

"Good boy." Fuji smiled.

"So, what's your plan," he asked. Yukimura smiled.

"I just want to see how good he is. You know, see if this is the challenge he wants." Fuji raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked. Yukimura smiled and put a finger to his lips.

"Oh, you'll see." Yukimura walked over to where Ryoma was and talked to him. Ryoma replied, but shook his head. Yukimura pointed to his tennis bag, which was right next to Fuji and Ryoma then nodded. Yukimura then turned back, only to find Fuji rummaging his bag for two rackets. Fuji threw them to Yukimura as he mouthed a "Thanks" and went back to Ryoma, handing him one.

'_Won't this be a fun experience?' _Fuji thought to himself. _'Challenge, huh?'

* * *

**Author's Note: **__Holy cracker boxes! It's finally done! :D An entire month, IT'S DONE!!! XD Okay, so enough of that. You will not believe this. Longest chapter in the history of my writing: 12 pages. Oh. My. Pickles. Seriously, it's long. XD And so sorry if some of the characters seem OC. First time with this fandom, so please go easy. Thanks. ^^;_

_So, what did you guys think? I love all criticism. If you don't like something, tell me! I can't get better unless you say something. So just tell away. I'm a good listener, I'll listen to anything. XD Can YOU tell what Yukimura had discussed with Ryoma? I think it's quite obvious. And yes, even though I'm the author, I KNOW it's obvious. XD Also, yes, there is an irritated Fuji. That's my vision of an irritated Fuji, don't you think? Of course, he'll still remain the mysterious type and such, but I'll be uncovering parts of his personality throughout the story, so yeah. A little OC? Doesn't matter much. It's only a little. And can you not see Yukimura acting like that? I so can! … Probably since I had a dream about Yukimura and Fuji at my kitchen table throwing insult at each other and then laughing, becoming the great friends that they are in the end… I was hiding behind the fridge… until they snapped their heads towards my direction with that killer aura. Oh yeah, that's right. A sexy nightmare. XDD_

_Anyways, feel free to review and criticize. I'd really love to hear your thoughts. ^_^ If you guys have any questions, just ask, kay? Love ya! :D_

**Baka - **idiot; stupid**  
Oyaji - **Old man (informal)**  
Seishonun - **Young boy**  
Chibisuke - **Little brother**  
Mou - **Geez**  
Okaa-san - **Mother**  
Ne - **Hey**  
Domo - **Thank you**  
Arigatou - **Thank you (Formal)**  
Minna - **Everyone**  
Yoroshuku - **Literally means "Please take care of me."**  
Hai - **Yes**  
Ano - **Um**  
Oi - **Hey**  
Aa - **Yeah**  
Sumimasen - **So sorry**  
Iie** - No**  
Mada mada** - Different version of Ryoma's infamous "Mada mada dane." Mada mada is the "less" cocky version.**  
Saa - **Come now.

If I forgot any, sorry! I wanted to get this done and uploaded, as you can see. And if there are any mistakes, please tell me. You have no idea how many times I revised this. XD Until next time, ja ne. ^^;

~ Kacey 3


	4. Chapter 4: Positions Revealed

_**Disclaimer: **I do not claim to own P.o.T. or any characters within. I only hold claim to my imagination, storyline, and OC's. No infringement intended._

* * *

_Summary:_ _"You didn't really seem like the type, at first look," she said. Fuji chuckled softly. "Well, you know what they say. Don't judge a book by its cover," he chided._

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Well, here's chapter 4. Wow. Longest thing I've ever written in my life chapter wise. *sarcasm* XDD I hope you enjoy this. Though I do wish that I could get more feedback from others. It kinda saddens me, but I'll still keep writing, I suppose. I'm just going along with it as I go. I haven't even gotten the real ties for the characters in here just yet. So, please be patient with me and I promise to do my best. Thank you all. ^^;_

_- Kacey_

* * *

_**Reviewer's Lot:**_

**LadyEnvy13** - In case you didn't receive my message, yes, I knew Yukimura's given name is Seiichi. I just felt like mixing things up a bit. Since Ryoma had just come from America, I decided that she'd have a certain intention and just give him her first name. And I know they usually give their full names in Japan, I decided to Make Yukimura just give his last name. Kinda confusing, but you'll get it later on… hopefully. XD

**ishouldgobacktobed - **Woohoo! You guessed right! :D Wow, you're sharp and the first one to guess at the obvious conclusion. XD Here's your prize. *hands you a cookie* XDD

* * *

**Indifferent**_  
Chapter 4: Positions Revealed_  
((Started: January 9th/Finished: August 1st ))

- Recap -

"So, what's your plan," he asked. Yukimura smiled.

"I just want to see how good he is. You know, see if this is the challenge he wants." Fuji raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked. Yukimura smiled and put a finger to his lips.

"Oh, you'll see." Yukimura walked over to where Ryoma was and talked to him. Ryoma replied, but shook his head. Yukimura pointed to his tennis bag, which was right next to Fuji and Ryoma then nodded. Yukimura then turned back, only to find Fuji rummaging his bag for two rackets. Fuji threw them to Yukimura as he mouthed a "Thanks" and went back to Ryoma, handing him one. Both of them walked onto the courts.

'_Won't this be a fun experience?' _Fuji thought to himself. _'Challenge, huh?'_

* * *

_(A/N: Just a note to all, I will be skipping the tennis match between Yukimura and Ryoma. Why? Because I'm not good with descriptive things. XDD So, sorry if you were looking forward to that. I just can't do descriptive things like that. Lol)_

Fuji watched as Ryoma knelt on one knee, breathing at a fast pace as Yukimura stood on the opposite court looking as if he never even picked up a racket.

_'Well,'_ Fuji thought. _'At least she was able to score 2 given games by Yukimura and then win another 2. No one ever wins any games after Yukimura goes on full mode.'_ He had to say that he was impressed with the freshman. Not only did he have skill, but he also had guts. And at least he'll be able to back up his words with his skills than those who are all just talk.

Yukimura smiled and walked up to the net. Ryoma slowly stood up and walked over to stand in front of the smiling menace.

"You did pretty well, to be honest," Yukimura said. Ryoma smirked.

"Well, you gave me two games, didn't you? I knew after that, since this was a challenge, that you were going to get serious, so I supposed I should have gotten just as serious. In the end though, I suppose it just wasn't enough, but I _will _beat you. You can count on that." Yukimura's smile widened.

_'Even though she's been beaten, she can still smirk AND tell me that I will be defeated. What an irregular girl. No wonder she's disguising herself,' _Yukimura thought.

Yukimura held his hand out and Ryoma grasped it. Despite both of their appearances, they both had quite a strong grip. Ryoma was beyond shock when she had witnessed Yukimura's strength for he seemed so frail.

_'Never judge a book by its cover, I suppose.'_ Ryoma thought.

"I'm counting on you to make it into the regulars, you hear? Not unless you want our deal to be terminated," Yukimura said with a wide smile. Ryoma smirked yet again.

"Che! Of course I will. As if I'd lose that easily," Ryoma replied. Yukimura's smile widened at the retort.

"Well then, I'll see you around." Yukimura released Ryoma's hand as Ryoma handed him back the spare racket. Yukimura smiled lightly before saying his goodbye. Fuji raised an eyebrow and Tezuka walked over next to him.

"He's rather skilled," Tezuka stated.

"Aa," Fuji replied. He knew what was coming. "Listing him for the inter-ranking tournament, Tezuka?" he asked. Tezuka merely stared at the courts before nodding.

"Aa," he replied. Fuji smiled lightly again, his eyes now closed.

"Saa." Yukimura walked back over to Fuji and Tezuka, putting his rackets away.

"Well, I suppose I'll take my leave now. Meet you guys with the team later?"

"Aa," Fuji and Tezuka replied simultaneously. Yukimura suppressed a laugh.

"Alright then. So, I'll try to come see you next Tuesday, hopefully. Might bring one of the regulars as well. Ja ne." Yukimura ran off after saying his goodbye, leaving the rest of the small amount of practice time.

Ryoma, however, was beyond confused. Why does Yukimura, the 'Child of God', visit the Seigaku tennis team? Shouldn't he be tending to his own team? Ryoma walked up to Fuji and Tezuka, bowing to Tezuka.

"Senpai," she said. Tezuka nodded. "I do not believe I know you, senpai."

"Tezuka Kunimitsu, buchou of the tennis team," he replied stoically. Ryoma nodded.

"Echizen Ryoma, first year. Yoroshiku," she replied. Tezuka nodded before walking off to criticize the other regular on their forms. Ryoma then turned to face an amused Fuji. "Fuji-senpai," she asked. Fuji raised an inquiring eyebrow at the first year. "Why does Yukimura-san visit the tennis club?" she asked. Fuji chuckled lightly.

"Oh, for a few reasons," he replied. Ryoma's face twisted with even more confusion.

"Like what?" she asked. Fuji's smile widened.

"Inui, or data-man regular, believes one is to collect data on us for matches, but I highly doubt that. Another reason is because he is my best friend and he's always busy with work and business that he come over at least once a week to practice with us. Sometimes, he even brings his own team for practice matches," Fuji stated. Ryoma thought over the words, but "work" and "business" were plaguing her mind.

"Business?" she asked. Fuji turned to face Ryoma fully, one eye open with a quirked eyebrow.

"Do you not know?" he asked. Ryoma shook her head. _'Interesting,'_ he thought. Fuji's smiling mask reappeared, scaring the life out of Ryoma. "His family owns the main art production company, Yuki's Arts & Supplies Co.? _(A/N: It's so cheesy, I know! XD)_ And my family owns Fuji Films, one of the largest photography production companies. He'll be inheriting his company after school, so he's pretty busy." Ryoma's eyes widened. Never did she think, dream, or really want, to meet any prestigious company owners. Ryoma had enough of that at home. She supposed that it's just life and her misfortunes. But those two didn't seem too bad. Creepy, if the two of them are put together, but not too bad.

Ryoma nodded to show her understanding. Fuji's smile widened.

"You didn't really seem like the type, at first look," she said. Fuji chuckled softly.

"Well, you know what they say. Don't judge a book by its cover," he chided.

"Hn," was Ryoma's reply.

"Ah! Which reminds me." Fuji turned back to face Ryoma, giving a slight bow. "I must go discuss something with Tezuka and then we'll be heading over to the sushi restaurant with the team. You'll be coming, right?" he asked. Ryoma pondered on the idea for a bit before shrugging.

"I suppose I can. Not much of a big deal," she replied. Fuji smiled before turning around.

"I'll be right back," he said before walking up to Tezuka. Ryoma stared at the brunette's back, watching all of his movements. She supposed her parents wouldn't mind her staying later after school. She _was _practically making friends and it _was _for tennis so they should understand. No bother calling them. Ryoma wasn't kept waiting for very long until Fuji found his way back to her side.

"Ready to go?" he asked. Ryoma nodded carelessly and walked with him and everyone else to their destination. "So, what brought you and your family to Japan?"

"It's a pretty plain and boring story," Ryoma replied, not taking a glance at the older boy. Fuji's smile never faltered.

"Oh, I'm sure it's not that bad." Ryoma sighed.

"Well, if you _must _know, my father was born in Japan and since we were in America, he wanted to move back here and send me to his old school, Seishun Academy, and here I am. See? Plain and boring, just like I said." Fuji raised an amused eyebrow and suppressed a laugh.

"Okay, maybe it's just a little bit plain and boring, but still interesting," he said. Ryoma raised her eyebrows and looked up at her senpai.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked. Fuji hummed to himself.

"Well, your father lived here and went to Seishun, so he must have been talented. Plus, it's interesting to know more stuff about your kohai's, you know?" Ryoma started to think Fuji was crazy. _'Beautiful, but definitely crazy. Wait, did I just call him... beautiful?' _Ryoma, forgetting she was in public, slapped her face. Fuji looked at her in confusion. "Um, Ryoma? What are you doing?" he asked. Ryoma visibly tensed and peeked out from under her hand. She quickly regretted doing so since she found Fuji looking at her with his eyes open. Ryoma quickly brought her hand to her side and all emotions left her face.

"Nothing. Nothing at all, senpai. I have no idea what you are talking about," she replied.

"Sure you don't," Fuji replied, laughing slightly at Ryoma's behavior. The boy just interested him so. The more he was around him, the more he wanted to know. He'd have to talk to Yukimura later about this boy. He was sure he found out more during their little match, both in skills and perhaps personality.

"Senpai?" Fuji looked up, noticing that Ryoma was looking at him strangely.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Are you coming?" she asked, seeing as he just suddenly stopped while he was thinking.

"Yes, I am," he replied, quickly stepping back to Ryoma's side as they continued their walk to the restaurant. "Say, Ryoma. Do you like wasabi rolls?"

* * *

_**Author's Note: **I am soooooooooooo sorry that this was so short, but I have had so much going on. And this would've been longer, but I felt bad keeping you guys waiting and I'm in a serious author's block now, so please bare with me and I will update asap, but I also have another idea for a story. Please don't kill me. Dx_


End file.
